One Heart Way
by dragonheart3
Summary: AU. Lavi and Allen are crushing on each other's best friends. Lavi likes Lenalee, and Allen likes Kanda. But after an accident in the classroom, the two boys decide to help each other. Will they end up with the one they like, or someone else entirely? LxA
1. Enter Allen and Lavi

**Hey everyone! :P I'm sorry I kind of dropped off the face of the earth for a while. You probably hate me cuz I lied to you about updating. Well, my other story ****Melody For Struggle**** is currently going on hiatus because I need a freaking break. Too much angst! It's driving me crazy, and I—ugh. I hope you all understand. **

**But now I'm back! And I have a new idea! A rather, unstable idea actually. I have no idea where this story will go. BUT! It's not going to be angst, I need a break from that stuff. **

**It's a happy fic! :DDD Yaaaay! **

**Cheers! Wish me luck! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hoshino's characters. Ugh. :P **

**Here we go!**

. . . . . . . . . .

It's funny how fast life can change. One little accident, a twist of fate, and next thing you know, it alters your whole life, believe it or not. Some call it chance, others call it fate. Call it what you want, the bottom line is:

It happens.

For better or worse, it can be life changing. It all depends on how it works out for you. Are you ready for the ride?

Too bad.

There's no turning back now.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Allen Walker was your typical student attending Black Order High. He wore the uniform, he did his homework, and he showed up to school everyday on time and never got into any fights. There were only a few [major] areas that were easily distinguishable when it came to the boy.

He had white hair.

He had a scar over his left eye.

His left arm is deformed.

Because of these abnormalities, Allen (surprisingly) may be a little intimidating to talk to. Despite his general kindness to his classmates, he does not have a lot of friends. Lenalee however, has been the only friend true to him over the years, and has always remained by his side.

"Allen! Alleeeen!" Lenalee called, poking her head out into the hallway. She stood on her tiptoes as she looked over the mass of heads the crowded the hallway. She leaned out further, and waved her hand in the air as a smile graced her lips. She spotted the head of white hair. He was hard to miss. "Allen, over here!" She called again, motioning him over.

In the mass, Allen smiled, and he replied, "I'm coming!" as he made his way towards the classroom. As he reached the door, he was greeted by Lenalee. "Ready?" She asked.

Turning around, she led him to a desk near the center of the classroom. Her two high ponytails swayed as she reached into her bag to pull out her lunch. Allen followed, and collapsed into the seat next to her. He set his lunch on the table, and rubbed the back of his head. He winced slightly; he had banged his head on the way over.

Hopping on the desk, Lenalee took a seat on the desk Allen was currently residing in. To any outsider, it would appear that they were together, but in reality they were just close friends. Lenalee pulled out her chopsticks and began to dig in to her rice. "So what took you so long?" She asked between bites.

Allen sighed. "I was stuck in the mass of people in the hallway. You saw how crowded it was in there. Lunch hour is always hectic in the hallways. It's hard to move around." They glanced at the door of their classroom. People were still filing in. Noticing a girl with spiky hair walk in take a seat nearby, Lenalee turned back to Allen and said in a low tone, "I think Rhode was following you again."

Allen leaned back against his chair to get a better angle of the classroom around Lenalee's body. Rhode sat next to the teacher's desk, talking animatedly to a teacher, Tyki Mikk. She caught Allen's stare and smiled and waved. Allen waved back, a small smile forming.

"Doesn't really seem like it to me. She probably just wanted to talk to Tyki. They're related you know." Allen commented.

Lenalee sighed, rolling her eyes. "Are you really that dense, or are you just playing stupid?" She stopped eating.

"Huh?" Allen said confusedly as he took a bite of his mitarashi dango. He looked up at Lenalee puzzedly.

"She's had a crush on you since the 7th grade! Are you really trying to tell me you haven't noticed?" Lenalee said in shock.

Allen shrugged. "I had no idea. I don't even remember talking to her much back then."

"She stole your bag of Doritoes while you were eating it and dumped them in the garbage. Then she dared you to eat them. And you, being the food addict you are, dug into the garbage and ate every last chip." Lenalee deadpanned. "I told you not to eat them too."

Allen laughed, "Oh yeah! I remember that! They smelled a little weird, but they tasted fine." His mangled left hand pulled off the last dango and he plopped it into his mouth.

Lenalee stared at him, giving a half-hearted glare. She crossed her arms. "You better not become best friends with her." She said, ignoring the hint of protectiveness in her voice over her best friend. They have been best friends for so long, and Lenalee did not want that to change.

Allen gave a sheepish smile as he leaned back against the chair. "Don't worry, she's not my type anyways." He grinned, but his eyes slid off her face to the figures sitting behind her, a few seats away.

A redhead wearing an eyepatch was laughing and talking energetically to a boy with long black hair, fastened in a high ponytail. Their faces were clearly visible from Allen's spot. Annoyance was written clearly on the Japanese boy's face, and Allen felt his face heat up a tad.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked, snapping her friend back to reality. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ah! Um…yes?" Allen stumbled.

Concern clouded Lenalee's face. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little red." Twisting around, she said, "What were you looking at anyways?"

"Ah! It-it's nothing!" Allen replied quickly. He attempted to pull Lenalee back to looking at him, but it was too late.

"Ah! You were looking at Kanda?" She said as she turned around smiling.

Allen looked down, swallowing a lump that was forming in his throat. _It's too late, it's all over, she found out—_

"He's kinda hard to miss, what with his long hair and all." Lenalee laughed. "Not to mention his hot tempered personality." She crossed her arms, and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "But what I want to know is how he gets his hair so shiny." She mumbled. She looked at the ground in thought for a few moments. Straightening up, she said, "Did you know Kanda and I were childhood friends?"

"Eh? Really?" Allen said in amazement.

Lenalee nodded, and she turned around and waved her hand in the air as she called, "Kanda!" When she got his attention, she laughed, and gave him a small wave. Allen felt frozen solid in his seat. Kanda looked up, annoyance written on his face, but it was softer compared to the look he wore earlier. He nodded, before turning back to his food.

"See?" Lenalee said brightly. But Allen wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the redhead, who seemed to be staring at Lenalee apprehensively. His gaze flickered towards Allen for a moment, then returned back to Kanda.

"Allen-kun, are you really feeling okay?" Lenalee said, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. "Last time you were in a daze and unresponsive was when you got no sleep and had no food for a day. You were running a fever too." Lenalee bit her lip as she leaned over and placed her cool hand on Allen's forehead. Her eyes widened a bit and she was about to say something before Allen cut her off.

"I'm fine, really." He said genuinely, gently waving two hands in front of his chest to symbolize 'honesty'. "Just…got a lot of stuff on my mind." His eyes wandered back to Kanda.

Lenalee was about to say something, but Allen was saved by the bell. Lunchtime was over, and he stood up immediately, alarming Lenalee. She hopped off the desk, shifting it a little, looking uncertain. "If you say so…" She murmured.

Allen smiled encouragingly, and picked up his school bag. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

Lenalee bent down and pulled on her school bag strap a little too roughly, causing it to tear. The strap had caught underneath the desk leg. Lenalee gasped. She pulled up her bag and set it on the desk. Allen stood over her, eyes widening in shock. He glanced around the classroom. They were the only ones in there now.

"Aw," Lenalee moaned. "Nee-san bought this for me too! He got my name embroidered on the front as well. He's going to be disappointed." She looked at her bag sadly, tracing a finger over her embroidered name.

Allen slid his bag from his shoulder and set it on the table. He began pulling out his books, causing Lenalee to give him a questioning look. "Let's switch." He said as he proceeded to pull out her books as well. Lenalee placed a hand on top of Allen's and said, "No, stop, you don't need to—" but Allen waved her words away.

"Let me take it home tonight, I can fix it. Plus, it'd be hard for you to carry around a messenger bag with the strap broken. I'll fix it." Allen said.

Lenalee looked grateful and relieved. "Thank you so much Allen!" She hugged him tightly. "Are you sure you can?"

Allen nodded, as he pulled away. "No problem. Now let's hurry up and get to class, we're late as it is."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Allen! Hurry up! School ended like, five minutes ago!" Lenalee scolded, clutching onto her, or rather Allen's, bag.

"Sorry Lenalee! But I have to go turn in my book fee to the office, I'm already late enough as it is." Allen said as he dug around in his books, looking for the envelope. Lenalee blew her bangs up in boredom as she waited for him. He didn't look up as he said, "Go on home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" The Chinese girl asked.

Allen nodded, and waved his hands away. "This may take a while anyway."

Lenalee bit the inside of her cheek in thought and sighed. Standing up, she took one last look around the empty classroom and shrugged. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She said reluctantly. She gave one last glance at the door, then she left.

The white haired boy sighed in relief. He knew his friend wasn't rushing him, (okay, maybe a little) but he felt pressured just by her presence. He smiled as he finally pulled out the envelope he was looking for. He left the bag on the desk as he walked down the hall towards the teacher's office.

Poking his head in, he called, "Hello? Anyone here?"

The response was immediate. A hand waved over a large stack of books and papers, and motioned him over. "Over here." The voice called.

Allen walked over, and peeked his head from around the stack of papers and books. "Ah….Mr. Mikk? I have my book fee. Sorry it's so late, I uh, couldn't seem to pull it together on time." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Tyki's expression went from uninterested to amused. The white haired boy suddenly felt a chill go down his spine as Tyki looked him up and down. He suddenly felt…dirty.

Tyki put down his book and took the envelope from Allen, barely looking at it. "Not a problem." He purred. "So, you must be Allen Walker?"

Allen bowed as his face flushed. He suddenly felt very out of place. "Yes!" He replied, not sure of what to say.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say next. Allen, feeling overwhelmed by this 'conversation', finally pulled up the courage to say, "I, um, better get going then."

Disappointment flashed across Tyki's face momentarily, but it was quickly replaced by a smile that almost looked like a leer. "I'll see you later, then."

Allen nodded, then gulped, all before inconspicuously dashing out of the office. He ran down the hall, wincing as he footsteps echoed with each step. By the time he finally reached his class, he was out of breath. He pulled open the door, panting slightly, muttering, "Weird. So, so weird."

He finally looked up as he realized he wasn't in the class alone. A desk shifted loudly, and a flash of red crashed onto the floor. Allen's heart thumped loudly in his chest, and his stomach twisted in anticipation. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the broom that was leaning against the wall. He held it in front of himself as he peered around the desks.

"AAAHHHHH!" Allen yelled as a figure attempted to jump up on from the floor. He swung the broom like a bat, and pounded the person back into the ground, where Allen began to mercilessly beat him with a broom. A feeble hand tugged on the bag that sat on the desk, and this pushed Allen to begin smashing the hand with the end of the broom. "Get off my bag you weirdo!"

Two hands attempted to cover the person's face, and the figure cursed loudly several times. "Stop! Stop! _Stop!"_

Allen stopped immediately, panting heavily as he got a good look at his 'attacker'.

"Hey! You're that redhead who was staring at Lenalee funny today." Allen commented. He straightened up, but did not loosen his grip on the broom. "Lavi, right?"

Lavi sat up, an irritated look on his face. His face was flushed red, covered in scratches from the broom. His hair spiked out everywhere from under his bandana and his eyepatch was slightly askew as well, but it revealed nothing. Allen felt a wave of pity, but only for a moment, and he recalled the past events.

"What were you doing to my bag?" Allen interrogated.

Lavi's eye widened. "Your bag?" He said incredulously. "It says _Lenalee Lee_ right there!" He pointed at it and winced, cussing under his breath. He held his hand and began rubbing it, eyeing the broom warily.

Allen faltered, but not long. "Okay, so what do you want with _Lenalee's_ bag?"

Lavi looked down as a tint of pink covered his cheeks. As if on cue, an envelope fell from the bag.

The boys stared at the letter, both going still. The both looked at it in silence.

Then they both scrambled for it.

"What is it?" Allen yelled as he slid under Lavi, and firmly grasped the letter with his left hand.

"Nothing! Give it back!" Lavi yelled as he jumped on Allen and reached for it.

Allen kicked Lavi solidly in the gut, sending him in the opposite direction. He turned around, and ripped open the envelope, scanning the contents hungrily. "Huh? A love letter?" He said in shock. He froze, and that split second gave him away. Lavi lunged from behind, and got Allen's head in an arm bar.

"Give it back!" Lavi yelled.

"Graah…!" Allen choked. The letter fell from his hands.

Lavi snatched it and stood up, his face turning red. He seemed to be stumbling over his words, as a series of emotions flowed into his face. He made a strangling noise in his throat.

Allen stood up, wincing as he rubbed his throat. "You like…Lenalee?" He wheezed.

"Shh!" The redhead shushed immediately. "You better not tell anyone, or I'll tell everyone you like Yuu!"

Allen paused, as his mind processed this. He liked…himself? Sudden horror washed over him as he realized 'Yuu' referred to Kanda. Allen choked as his face reddened so much that you could barely distinguish his scar. "What?" He said in pure horror. He could barely conceal the terror behind his eyes.

Lavi smiled mischievously, knowing he hit the jackpot. "I'm not stupid, I see the way you look at him. If you tell Lenalee, I'll tell Kanda."

Allen made a choking noise, deep in his throat. He left hand twitched from the anticipation. His secret…was totally obvious to a stranger. Humility and shame washed over Allen, so much that he wanted to collapse to the ground.

"I…" He began, lost for words. This was a gamble, he knew it, and he already lost too much. He couldn't possibly win this. Lavi's smirk confirmed it. There was far more damage to Allen if Kanda found out then if Lenalee found out….

Wait.

There was one last thing. One thing that put everything at odds. A big grin widened across Allen's face, and he looked up through his bangs. Lavi, confused at the sudden reaction, faltered, and his smirk fell, as fear began to plant itself in his stomach.

"And if you do that…" Allen began, his voice already an octave deeper as he entered 'Black Mode'. "Then Lenalee's brother will _kill_ you, when he finds out a certain redhead is crushing on his sister. Kanda may beat me up for a day, but Komui will be at you _for life." _

Lavi's face expressed the perfect emotion for 'horrorstruck'. He was so petrified, he couldn't move as the letter dropped from his hands. Allen's grin grew bigger, and he knew he had won.

Just like always.

But then again, life had a funny way of taking things away from you.

Especially self-fought victories.

Lavi regained his composure rather quickly, but this time he had a determined look on his face. And as Allen looked closer, he recognized…desperation.

"Lenalee…is your best friend, and Yuu is mine. What if…what if we help each other?"

Allen, totally lost, didn't even bother hiding the puzzled look on his face. "What?" He deadpanned.

Lavi, gaining more courage as he went along, began, "We could secretly help each other get with the one we like. We could set them up for us, and gain a relationship. This way, neither of us lose. In fact, we both win." Lavi smiled triumphantly. He was a genius.

Allen stared at the ground, mulling this over. He began to nod, as he realized how this would work out. "Yes." He muttered. Then, with a stronger voice, he said, "Yes. I do believe this might work."

Lavi chuckled. He held out his hand. "Starting tomorrow."

"Yes." Allen agreed. "We start tomorrow."

They shook hands as a whole new world opened up for them.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Omg! Yaay! A new story! Aren't you **_**excited?**_** I'm a little excited to where this is going, I've kinda been craving some Laven. :3 GODDAMN LINE BREAKS DON'T WORK.**

**Btw, I've been kinda interested it beta-readers. I've never had anyone proofread my work before, hence all the mistakes. How does it work? o/o I've been on ffn for a while, but never learned this part. Help? I might try it out lol. **

**I hope you enjoy! Please review! **


	2. Basketball Chaos

**Second chapter! I just wanted to give a big shout out to all my reviewers, Thank you so much! Especially Leafyaki, your long review really helped and encouraged me! :D Thank you everyone! :))) **

**I suck at transitions. :P Expect this chapter to be rough. I also have no idea how to smoothly incorporate Tyki into this story. :sighs: I love him so much though.**

**And I've decided this story is going to revolve around a Japanese school setting. So, expect cultural/sport festivals in the future. ^_^ **

**Omg I just found out recently that Johnny is 26! :O What the hell? I always thought he was in his teens! That means Johnny=Tyki. LE GASP. No. Johnny is a student in this story, so there. :[ If Krory is a student in the DGM omakes, then I sure as hell can make Johnny a student. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. I can't even afford to own a Finder, let alone an actual Exorcist/Noah. :(**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Allen walked into the locker room near the entrance of the school and proceeded to slip off his shoes and change into the school uniform shoes. After he slid his non-uniform shoes into his locker, he slammed the small door closed to see Lavi leaning next to it.

Allen yelped and jumped back a step, which only caused Lavi to grin. "Jesus, Lavi! You startled me!"

Lavi laughed. "I can see that much. Jumpy today, are we?"

Allen gave him a playfully irritated look. "Whatever. You just caught me by surprise."

Allen felt someone brush his shoulder, and he looked over to Lenalee standing next to him. "Hey guys, what's up?" She greeted.

Lavi stopped leaning against the locker tensed. He plastered a smile on his face as he turned away saying, "Don't forget the plan, Allen." He gave a small wave behind as he turned the corner and left.

Lenalee watched him leave, then asked, "What was that about?" She opened her cubby locker, (which happened to be two lockers away from Allen's) and changed her shoes.

"Uh," Allen stalled as he looked at the ground, scratching the side of his head. "I'm tutoring Lavi."

Lenalee looked over in surprise. "Really? Isn't he like, hella smart?" She said as she closed her locker.

Damn. "He just. . .needs to copy some of my notes, from the class he missed. A while ago." Allen stated, feeling incredibly stupid for his lame excuses. He prayed Lenalee would just leave it at that. He didn't know how many more answers he could force out before Lenalee got suspicious.

"Oh that's cool." Lenalee stated, blissfully unaware. "Oh hey, by the way, did you ever fix my bag?" She asked hopefully.

Allen looked down apologetically. He fingered the straps as he said, "No, I haven't. I didn't have the time last night, since I had to go to the store to find the right type of thread. I think I got the right color, however." He looked up at her as they began walking. "Sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's fine. I got a lot of stares about your bag, though." Lenalee laughed.

Allen smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry." He replied.

"Nah, it's fine." Lenalee waved off. She put a hand out, stopping Allen from walking. She looked ahead. "Oh my god, it's Mr. Mikk! He's so hot!" She squealed. Allen sighed, and he looked ahead, spotting the teacher a few feet ahead. As he came close, Lenalee chirped, "Hi Mr. Mikk!" She gave him an excited wave.

Tyki walked by, hands in his pockets, and smiled at them. He gave them a wink as he passed.

"Kyah!" Lenalee squealed. She took Allen by the hand and dragged him further down the hallway. "Allen did you see that?" She asked excitedly as she shook his shoulders back and forth roughly, gazing down the hallway, looking for Tyki. "He winked at me!" She squealed. By this time, she took Allen's left hand and began jumping up and down excitedly.

Allen, who was feeling dizzy from all the shaking, held his head with his free hand to steady himself. "Yeah, yeah…" He replied in a trance. The bell rung loudly next to them.

"There's the bell! I'll see you at gym!" Lenalee said as she ran down the hallway to her next class.

"See you," he mumbled back, as he stumbled into the classroom, taking a seat and finally managing to steady himself.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

A few classes passed throughout the day, and soon it was time for gym class. As soon as class was over, Lavi was waiting for him out the door. He slung an arm over Allen's shoulders and asked, "Are you ready for gym?"

"Yeah I guess so." Allen replied back as they made their way to the changing room. Quickly they changed into their standard gym clothes and headed out to the doors to the gym to meet up with the girls.

"Can everyone hear me?" Cloud Nyne's strong voice echoed throughout the gym. She scanned her eyes over the crowd of students. "Alright. First sport we're playing is basketball. I want everyone to grab a partner and a ball. We'll start off the class by simply passing the ball to each other. Increase your distance every so often to see how far you can throw the ball. Now go."

Lavi and Allen nodded to each other immediately. The plan was simple: They were going to partner up, and position themselves perpendicular to Lenalee and her partner. Allen would 'accidentally' throw the ball and hit Lenalee's partner in the head. He would exaggerate the accident, and take the person to the nurse, while Lavi would partner up with Lenalee. It was simple enough.

Lavi went to grab the ball, and Allen watched him go. Lenalee appeared behind Allen and placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you partnered up with Lavi?"

Allen inwardly flinched inside, feeling very bad for his friend. "Y-yes." He replied guiltily, hoping Lenalee didn't take it to heart.

"Oh okay then." She replied easily. She didn't seem too bothered by it, Allen noticed with relief. Instead she turned around and said, "I'll just partner up with Johnny."

"J-Johnny? Wait, but—" Allen was cut off by Lavi, who tapped his shoulder.

"Ready?' He asked, as he scanned the room for Lenalee and her partner. Spotting them, he pulled Allen along, and stood nearby Johnny. "Pass." Lavi said, as he got into a wider stance, getting ready to 'receive' the ball.

Allen clutched the ball nervously, knowing this was not going to go down well. After a moment, he passed the ball lightly and easily to Lavi's hands. Lavi raised an eyebrow at this, but he just assumed Allen was getting warmed up. He tossed the ball back to Allen.

Each time, Allen passed the ball with little force directly to Lavi's hands. He could almost see the confusion rolling off of Lavi, and he was practically sweating under the pressure.

"Pass pass pass! _Pass!"_ Lavi called, bouncing side to side lightly, a determined look on his face. His eyes pierced Allen questioningly.

Allen gulped. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Johnny was his _friend._ He has never judged him or been afraid of his abnormalities. He was a good guy, and Allen really didn't want to hit him with a basketball.

"_Pass!"_ Lavi's voice called again, a little louder this time, as if he was getting Allen's attention.

Squeezing his eyes shut nervously, he thought to himself, _I'm so sorry Johnny! _And with that, he threw the ball with all his might, his left arm adding considerable strength. He kept his eyes shut as the sickening thud followed soon after.

A gasp filled the air, and Allen peeked between his bangs to see what was going on. The knot of anticipation in the stomach tightened, and he realized with a sinking feeling that _he hit Lavi._

Allen ran over to Lavi's crumpled figure on the ground. Lenalee and Johnny looked over him in concern. Soon, the rest of the class followed suit.

"Alright, alright, make way." Cloud's voice said loudly as she pushed her way through the crowd. She peered over Lavi, then squatted next to him to get closer. "How are you feeling, Lavi?" She asked.

"Like shit." Lavi mumbled. He sat up, blinking furiously, with a trail of blood dripping from his nose. He looked like he just rolled out of bed in the morning, what with the 'Where-the-hell-am-I' expression on his face. He blinked a few more times, to adjust his vision. A small gasp came from somewhere in the crowd.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

Lavi paused, as if he had to think hard about it, then his gaze shifted to Allen, almost accusingly. Allen felt like Lavi had just stuck a knife in him. He sweated, as everyone shifted their gaze to him. A few whispers ran through the crowd, and he looked at everyone guiltily.

"I tossed him the ball, a little too hard, and it hit him in the face." Allen admitted reluctantly.

"I see." Cloud said. She paused, thinking for a moment. "Alright then. Lavi, you are excused to the bathroom to clean up that blood dripping from your face. Walker, you are to go with him."

"Yes ma'am." Allen replied dutifully. Lavi struggled to get up, still slightly disoriented, and began to make his way to the door. Allen jumped a few steps and fell in pace with Lavi.

It was silent as the boys made their way down the hallway. Finally get sick of the silence and the guilt weighing on his shoulders, Allen apologized, "I'm sorry, Lavi. I didn't mean it. Really."

Lavi sighed, still holding his nose to prevent more blood from spilling. "It's not your fault. Well actually, yeah it is." He paused. "Who the hell passes a basketball 100 mph with their eyes closed?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Allen flinched. "Sorry! I didn't expect Johnny to partner up with Lenalee, and he's my friend, so I didn't want to hit him." He mumbled.

Lavi rolled his eye. "So that's why you took so long? Are you saying it be easier for you if she partnered with someone else?" Lavi narrowed his eye expectantly.

Allen sweated under the gaze. Lavi had a point. He probably wouldn't have the guts to hit _anyone _with a basketball. He swallowed nervously. He wasn't exactly on good terms with everyone right now, or rather, they weren't on good terms with _him_. The class, or everyone really, tended to stay away from him due to his abnormalities. There were only a few exceptions to this rule, and Allen cherished anybody who acknowledged him. He didn't hide the fact that he was pleasantly surprised that Lavi seemed to accept him, and even make a deal with him, despite the white hair, the scar on his face, and his mangled red left hand. Perhaps, they could even be friends? Well, if they were, he was doing a terrible job on his part.

Allen sighed defeatedly. "Okay, fine. Maybe I'm just not so good at intentionally hurting people."

Lavi huffed, muttering something about 'intentional' and his face. Suddenly, he stopped, causing Allen to bump into him. Allen looked up confusedly, peering over his shoulder.

They ran into Tyki Mikk, _again _for Allen. Tyki smiled at them pleasantly, and Allen felt Lavi's shoulder tense.

"Hey, aren't you boys supposed to be in a class right now?" Tyki asked.

Lavi gritted his teeth, his hand still holding his nose ever so obviously. Allen stepped in front of him, and elbowed him softly in the gut. What was his problem?

"Er, hi, Mr. Mikk. We're going to the bathroom because Lavi has a nosebleed." Allen replied, gesturing to Lavi's face.

"Really? What happened?" Tyki asked, taking a relaxed stance. Lavi noticed this instantly, and sighed impatiently.

"Well, we _were_ in gym practicing basketball, but then I accidentally hit Lavi in the face with the ball." Allen shrugged sheepishly.

Tyki laughed easily, and this seemed to make Lavi more irritated. "Well okay." He looked like he was going to continue walking, then he stopped himself and said, "Oh hey, is Lenalee Lee in that class?"

Lavi looked at him, suspicion clear on his face. "Yeah, why?" He asked defensively.

"Oh it's nothing. I just wanted to thank her for the tea she gave me the other day, but I haven't caught her since this morning, and I didn't have enough time. Could you pass on the information?" Tyki asked, smiling softly.

Lavi continued to glare at Tyki, and Allen sighed, seeing as he'd have to do the talking. "Sure, no problem." He replied light heartedly.

"Yeah." Lavi said, piping up. "No problem, _Mikk_."

Tyki looked between the both of them, noticing something awkward in the situation. He found both of the boys incredibly attractive, but at this point he was liking Allen a whole lot more then Lavi. Lavi seemed to be glaring knives at him, for whatever reason. He nodded towards Lavi, and gave Allen an especially warm smile, before taking off.

"That guy is such a creep." Lavi muttered as the boys rounded into the bathroom. Lavi hunched over a sink, washing his hands and wiping his nose.

"What was your problem with him anyways?" Allen asked as he handed Lavi a paper towel.

"He wanted to talk to Lenalee! Did you see that weird expression on his face? He's way too old for her." Lavi muttered. He paused, thinking back. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

"What?" Allen asked confusedly. "What way?"

"I don't know...like he was checking you out or something…" Lavi furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"I think you're overreacting, Lavi." Allen laughed nervously. Actually, he _had_ felt somewhat odd under Tyki's stare, but perhaps he was just blowing this out of proportion. "Besides, _all_ teachers talk to students, this isn't _that_ unusual."

Lavi folded the paper towel and dabbed his nose. "Yeah…alright. I overheard you and Lenalee talking this morning."

"Talking? About what?"

"Well actually, I saw the whole scene, with you, Lenalee, and _Mikk_. She likes him, doesn't she?" Lavi asked sourly.

"Oh that." Allen replied. "She just thinks he's hot, don't worry." He said, waving away the doubt in Lavi's eyes.

"Well, that makes him my enemy. We'll have to find a way around that bastard."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

_Later that evening. . . _

Allen sighed tiredly, as he hunched over the table, finishing up Lenalee's bag. He sat up, his back cracking as he stretched out his arms behind his head. "Finally finished." He breathed, as he leaned across the table. He held up his work to admire it. "What do you think, Timcampy?" He asked the yellow bird in the cage that sat on the table.

Timcampy chirped, looking at the bag with mild interest. He hopped around on his ledge, fluttering his wings around.

Allen smiled. "Everything okay, Timmu?" He poked his finger, wiggling it softly between the cage bars. Timcampy pecked his finger eagerly.

"Ow!" Allen said as he stuck his finger in his mouth, tasting a drop of blood. "Geez, hold on, lemme get some food." He dug around in his bag, pulling around the remainders of his sandwich. He opened the cage door, and dropped it in, where Timcampy began to peck at eagerly. Allen rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back, I'm going to take a shower." He said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

He walked to the shower and turned on the water. He began stripping off his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor as he stepped into the hot shower. He was barely in there for five minutes when he heard Timcampy chirping madly. Allen could even hear Tim's wings fluttering loudly.

"Geez Tim, I just fed you! You couldn't have finished my sandwich that quickly!" Allen scolded softly. He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the bathroom. "What is all the fuss about…" Allen muttered as he rounded the corner.

Allen shrieked as he saw a figure rummaging through his fridge. The figure, startled, fell backwards with a sandwich in his mouth, and the fridge door swung close slowly, revealing Lavi.

A moment of silence seemed to stretch on forever as Allen and Lavi stared at each other.

"You're out of mayonnaise." Lavi said lamely.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted, breaking out of his shock. _"What the hell are you doing in my house?" _

"I came by to say hi to my little buddy!" Lavi beamed.

Allen struggled for the right words. "I…wha…." He stumbled, at a loss for words. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I pried open the window of course." Lavi smiled. He stood up, and wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulders. "I just wanted to say that I totally forgive you for today. And we need to start working on our next plan." He looked around Allen's house. "Kinda small." He commented.

"That's because I live alone." Allen muttered irritably, as he pried Lavi's arm off. "And I oughta call the police on you, for breaking into my house."

"Yeah…as fun as that sounds, you need me to get close to Yuu, remember?" Lavi smiled brightly.

Allen huffed irritatedly. "Tomorrow's Saturday, can't we have a break?"

"Break?" Lavi asked, like it was the more outrageous thing in the world. "We need to plan!"

Allen sighed, and he dragged a hand down his face. He stomach growled loudly, distracting Lavi from pestering Timcampy's cage. Allen mumbled something about the police before muttering, "Alright alright. Lemme put some clothes on."

Soon after, Allen found himself digging through the fridge. _Huh. We _are_ out of mayonnaise. _He thought to himself. He pulled out three sandwiches and closed the fridge with his foot, retreating back to the table.

He began to start his first sandwich when he noticed Lavi staring at him. "Huh." Allen grunted.

"No, no it's nothing." Lavi replied. His stomach growled loudly.

Allen let his head fall to the table, banging it loudly. "Here." He said, holding out the sandwich without looking up.

"Thanks buddy!"

Allen could almost hear the smile in his voice. Begrudgingly, he began to work on his other two sandwiches.

"Is this all the food you have?" Lavi asked between bites.

Allen nodded.

"Do you always eat sandwiches for dinner?"

Allen nodded again.

"Wow, no wonder why you're so short." Lavi commented in wonder. Allen began to choke on his food. "Well," Lavi said as he stood up from the table, brushing himself off. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll meet you in front of your house tomorrow morning."

Allen's mouth was so full he couldn't reply before Lavi jumped out the window. He swallowed loudly.

"That idiot could've taken the door."

**Gah. **

**Finished. **

**If there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me. And if you have any ideas or wanted pairings, I'm open to them. I'll **_**try**_** to incorporate them into the story, as long as they don't ruin the plot or what I already have planned. :)**


End file.
